


The Architect Was a Woman

by Lyus



Category: Keys to the Kingdom - Garth Nix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus





	The Architect Was a Woman

No one mistook Suzy Blue for anything other than she was, but it was constant. Arthur this, Arthur that.  _Arthur._ A name that was went by. Never was there a correction, even when painted down and disguised as a rat. They thought the uncomfortableness was because of the paint.

 

The Architect was a woman.


End file.
